<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Firsts || Kuroken by katkatsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413596">Firsts || Kuroken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katkatsu/pseuds/katkatsu'>katkatsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katkatsu/pseuds/katkatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Kenma go on their first proper date!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Firsts || Kuroken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo slung his arm around Kenma's shoulders, making him feel safe. The two were sat on their sofa during the cold winter night, a blanket draped over them, wanting to keep each other warm. The blond moved closer, keeping his eyes glued to the switch game he had played a thousand times before. </p><p>"You know, you're really pretty when you're focused on something."</p><p> Kenma huffed, elbowing Kuroo. "Stop with that." </p><p>"Never. I've gotta remind you how beautiful you are." He moved closer. "I want to sit here and look at you forever, you're so gorgeous." </p><p>In response, Kenma rolled his eyes. Although his hair shielded it from Kuroo’s view, the other man still caught on. </p><p>"You know," kuroo spoke abruptly. "You should let me take you out on a date. You never let me take you on dates." </p><p>That was true, Kenma and Kuroo hadn't ever been on a proper date. The blond didn't favor going out to eat and Kuroo loved staying in and not having to dress up. </p><p>Even when they got engaged there wasn't a huge celebration or announcement. Kenma had mumbled something about wanting to marry Kuroo and the other just responded with "Okay, we can get married." They'd been engaged ever since. Kuroo wore his ring on his finger, but Kenma kept his on a chain necklace, not wanting to draw attention. </p><p>"How come?" There was a series of clicks followed by Kenma setting his switch down to look up at Kuroo. "We don't go out on dates." Kuroo took the chance to press a kiss to kenma's forehead. </p><p>"Cmon, just this once? I want to have one of those dumb super fancy dates just to say we did it, yeah?" </p><p>"Do you even know how to dress 'fancy'?" <br/>Kuroo huffed and Kenma’s lip quirked up into a smile. "And besides, that's too many people." </p><p>"Then I'll just rent the whole place out." Kuroo felt Kenma elbow against his stomach once more. "Ouch!"</p><p>"Don't go spending all that money on me, kuroo!" </p><p>"Elbow me like that again and my wallets empty." Kuroo grumbled. Kenma chuckled and shook his head. "Can't we go get dinner?"</p><p>"We order takeout almost every other day."</p><p>"That's because you get too comfortable laying on me and won't let me up to cook you a proper meal." kuroo sighed. </p><p>"Well is it not a date when you bleach my hair and watch documentaries with me?" Kenma crossed his arms with a fake pout. </p><p>"Ah yes, arts and crafts paired with your finest hour and a half of some random guy's monotone voice." Kuroo kissed kenmas cheek. "I'm only joking, kitty. I love spending time and doing that stuff with you, and yes we can consider those dates. Still, it's not a big fancy dress up date."</p><p>"If I say yes can we get in bed? I'm cold." </p><p>"That's all it takes; a bed?" Kuroo raised an eyebrow and got a nod in response. "Well I'm not telling you no."</p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma, baby, come on. It's time to wake up." Kuroo pressed soft kisses along Kenma's face. "We've got a date to go on, love." </p><p>The afternoon sun was peaking through the open blinds, lighting up the room and giving Kuroo what seemed to be a halo. Kenma, groggy and half-asleep sat up. </p><p>"You were serious about this, huh?" Kenma mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He opened them back up and finally got a good look at Kuroo. He saw the dark gray suit, and noticed Kuroo's hair was actually brushed out for once, along with the singular red rose he held. "You know how to dress yourself?"</p><p>"Well, you see," Kuroo sighed. "after I worked out with Bokuto this morning I had Akaashi help me get dressed," he said defeated. Kenma raised an eyebrow. "Then I had Oikawa help me with my hair." The soft laugh kenma let out was all Kuroo needed to hear. </p><p>"You look nice, Kuroo. When did you even head out?" Kenma couldn't take his eyes off of Kuroo. It wasn't every day he got to see his fiancé so put together. </p><p>"Bokuto and I headed out at nine this morning." Kenma nodded. </p><p>"So how long do I have to get ready?"</p><p>"About thirty minutes." </p><p>"Kuroo, cmon!" He whipped off the sheets and bolted to the bathroom. </p><p>Kenma didn't have Hinata to help him pick out his clothes or fix his hair. That would've eased his nerves. He was thinking of wearing the clothes he normally would've, but Kuroo went all out and got a suit. Kenma never needed to dress up for much so his options were limited. </p><p>Still, Kuroo wasn't at all disappointed when Kenma stumbled out of the bathroom in a white long-sleeve button-down tucked into a pair of black jeans, a leather jacket in his arms. </p><p>"Woah" was the first word Kuroo said upon seeing Kenma. He couldn't take his eyes off the smaller boy. "You're so hot."</p><p>"Shut up, I'll go change." </p><p>Kuroo's lips were sealed as they left the apartment. It was colder than anticipated, Kenma pulled the jacket tight around him as chills went all over his body. </p><p>"I've never seen you wear that jacket before." Kuroo said as they walked along the cracked sidewalks. </p><p>"Oh," Kenma nodded. "it's yours, I'm borrowing it." </p><p>"Good, you look really cute in it."</p><p>Kuroo grabbed Kenma's hand keeping him close. They walked for a while longer until they had finally reached their destination. </p><p>"Surprise!" Kuroo gestured to the restaurant. "We've got the whole place to ourselves." </p><p>"Did you rent out the place?" Kenma's eyes were wide. </p><p>"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Kuroo smirked. "Just, come on, kitty."</p><p>They walked in and Kenma took a look at the place, begging to feel uneasy. There was only one table that was lit, the only table set. Kuroo rented out the place. Not only that, he felt incredibly underdressed. Kenma hid behind his hair until they were sat down. </p><p>Kuroo thanked the waitress as she brought over two large bowls of ramen. Kenma looked at his and saw it was the kind he always ordered, Kuroo always knew what Kenma would want. </p><p>"You always know what I want to eat." Kenma gestured to the preordered ramen after their waitress left. </p><p>"Well yeah, you're my fiancé." Kuroo giggled. "Also, don't worry about eating all of that, it's not even what we're here for." </p><p>As it turns out, Kuroo had the restaurant set up a projector beforehand. He had also given them a documentary about videogame history to show. The second it started playing any worries Kenma had left disappeared. </p><p>As they watched the documentary Kenma would take his time and give Kuroo little comments or talk about the facts he knew. </p><p>"You're really cute when you're excited." Kuroo smiled, grabbing Kenma's hand over the table and rubbing small circles atop of it. </p><p>"I think this stuff is cool, that's all." Kenma shrugged, he knew he could talk a lot when he was passionate about something. Knowing Kuroo liked to hear him talk made him relaxed and happy. </p><p>After the documentary ended and the two had decided they were done with their food they left. The sun had just begun going down and the streets were less crowded than before. </p><p>"Is it bedtime for you yet?" Kenma shook his head. "Good, do you want to stop by a bakery and grab a slice of pie? I can't make it myself and I know-"</p><p>"Yes, I want to." Kenma cut Kuroo off. Kuroo had a habit of over-explaining things if he thought Kenma might get anxious. Kenma appreciated it, but he wanted this night to last as long as possible. He was having fun and Kuroo looked so happy, he couldn't let it end. </p><p>They found a bakery, it was empty besides the workers. The entire place smelled of cake and vanilla, to Kuroo it smelled like Kenma. The wax melter the blond had always made his clothes smell sweet, Kuroo's favorite part of the day is coming home to it. </p><p>"Welcome, how may I help you?" The cheery lady walked over to the front desk to the register. </p><p>"Do you have any apple pie?" Kuroo looked in the cases of cupcakes. "I'll take a slice of that and one of your macha cupcakes." </p><p>"Oh, honey, you boys can take the whole pie and the other two of those cupcakes." She started collecting their sweets. "We remake everything in the mornings and we're almost closed. No use in throwing it out when you two can have it, is there?" Kuroo looked at her wide-eyed. </p><p>"Thank you, really. It means a lot." Kuroo took the paper bag of neatly packaged deserts and left with Kenma. Although she didn't want the boys to pay, Kenma still left a generous tip. </p><p>On the calm walk home Kenma didn't let go of Kuroo's free hand. He made sure they were both walking slow, not wanting the night to be over. </p><p>"I've had fun." </p><p>"I have too, kitty. Thank you for letting me take you out." Kuroo looked down at kenma, a soft smile on his lips. </p><p>They had finally gotten back to their apartment, Kuroo set the bag of goods on their coffee table. </p><p>"I didn't want tonight to end." Kenma mumbled as he dropped the leather jacket onto the arm of the sofa. </p><p>"Who said it's over yet, kitty?" Kenma gave Kuroo a confused look as he walked over. </p><p>The confusion disappeared when Kuroo's lips met Kenma's.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>